Research has shown that the success of human interpersonal relationships depends on complex interactions between a large number of variables including, but not limited to, personality, socioeconomic status, religion, appearance, ethnic background, energy level, education, interests and appearance. Matching services have developed effective systems that analyze these variables to identify and match people who have the potential to establish a successful relationship. A well-known example of such a service is eHarmony, Inc. (which can be found at www.eharmony.com). A matching service generally collects and stores data to create a “profile” for each user. The profile includes a number of factors potentially relevant to establishing a successful interpersonal relationship with that user. The matching service then correlates that user's profile with others in its database to assess which profiles are compatible, i.e., which users have the potential for a successful relationship when matched. The potential matches are then presented to the user along with means for initiating and/or facilitating the interpersonal relationship between the user and the potential match.
Recently, there has been a movement towards wearable technology, which includes clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. Wearable technology has been developed for general or special purpose information technologies and media development. Wearable computers, for example, are especially useful for applications that require more complex computational support than just hardware encoded logic, i.e. applications that require the ability to operate software applications and computer programs. Some examples of wearable computers includes wearable computer watch-like devices, such as the MOTO360 by Motorola, the Gear 2 by Samsung, the Apple iWatch, and the Eurotech ZYPAD, as well as optical head-mounted displays, such as the Google Glass.
Accordingly, a wearable technology device for facilitating interpersonal relationships may be desirable.